


Conspiracy Cocoon

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During: Ballad for a blue lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Cocoon

The woman sings ‘dying blue’ 

She’s the link for this gumshoe 

Marianne keeps herself shady

But the mystery man likes the lady 

Meet Kenneth from Nashville

Who can save you from this treadmill 

Joe Fitch holds you both in his cocoon

Companions of misfortune 

Singing in the bar, the club is closed

I see your fear awfully exposed 

Your own will subsided

So I made sure we collided

Hello goodbye, hello goodbye. 

Won’t treat you as a passer –by 

I meet you at the front

On the run as a vagabond

Car horns and music in the air

We have to hide somewhere 

Me being a cop, gives her an electric shock

She calls me a sailor and find a rock 

For me and my insults to crawl under it

I feel so sorry and inadequate 

She gave me a dismissal

What if she blows the whistle 

Marianne there is a choice

And in her low voice 

She says she marry me

And escapee as a refugee 

It’s not what I have in mind

And I’m left behind 

Joe Fitch his sewer

The two bit wrong-doer 

He called the tune

Beaten by the man in the moon 

I’m a losing cowboy 

With my photo as a decoy 

I Find my hiding place 

Rest my head on her pillowcase 

And then she split

Being Harry’s affidavit 

Run Marianne run, Harry said it with a plea 

Gives his live to set her free 

For me and Starsky in the nick of time 

We end Fitch’s awful crime. 

But Marianne still is the sufferer

By the hands of that murderer 

But it is the end of the conspiracy cocoon 

Fitch has to dance another tune 

Time to start living, I beg to you 

Dearest sweet Lady in blue


End file.
